


Swatanie na cztery koła

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car problems, M/M, Mechanic Derek Hale, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: - A więc przyjechałeś na coroczny przegląd?- Dokładnie.- Dzisiaj?- Tak jest.- Pół roku przed terminem?





	Swatanie na cztery koła

Jeep nie był nawet taki stary.

Co prawda Stiles dostał go od taty w dzień swoich szesnastych urodzin, jednak samochód – nazwany wdzięcznym imieniem Roscoe – sprawował się całkiem nieźle; poza okazjonalnym wyciekaniem oleju z silnika, nie było z nim właściwie żadnych problemów. Nauczył się nawet przewidywać problemy z olejem, więc raz na jakiś czas profilaktycznie zaglądał do warsztatu prowadzonego przez Boyda, którego znał jeszcze z czasów liceum. Wprawdzie szkołę średnią skończyli zaledwie trzy lata temu, jednak Stiles uwielbiał wyrażenie „z czasów liceum” – wydawał się wtedy starszy i dojrzalszy niż na swoje dwadzieścia jeden lat. 

Boyd prowadził warsztat na tyle sumiennie i dokładnie (nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego młody wiek), że klientów miał na pęczki – a nowych ciągle przybywało. Stiles zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że Boyd niechcący zmusił wszystkich innych mechaników w Beacon Hills do zamknięcia swoich warsztatów, bo całe miasteczko zdawało się przyjeżdżać do niego.   
Warsztat – o kreatywnej i twórczej nazwie „U Boyda” – rozrastał się więc niemal z miesiąca na miesiąc, co oznaczało kolejne zastępy nowych pracowników. Niektórzy z nich – jak znany im obu ze szkoły Isaac czy dziewczyna Boyda, Erica – świetnie znali się na swoim fachu i kochali całym sercem samochody, czego nie można było powiedzieć o reszcie; większości z nich Stiles nie zdążył nawet poznać, a już na ich miejsce pojawiali się nowi. Nowi, którzy – w mniemaniu Stilesa – kompletnie nie znali się na samochodach. 

Zwłaszcza na ukochanym, jedynym i niepowtarzalnym Roscoe. 

Nie liczył już ile razy odmawiał, kiedy po raz kolejny proponowali mu wymianę oleju, tarczy hamulcowych czy akceleratora. Myśleli, że trafili na kolejnego laika, który zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle tylko jego ukochany samochód był w idealnym stanie. Ale Stiles znał jeepa jak własne dziecko i wiedział doskonale, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Boyd także zdawał się doskonale znać Roscoe, tak jak i wszystkie samochody swoich pozostałych klientów. A każdy jego nowy pracownik, który proponował klientom naprawę czegoś, co naprawy nie potrzebowało, zostawał niemal natychmiast zwalniany. 

Dlatego miał ogromną nadzieję, że Boyd nigdy nie wyrzuci swojego najnowszego mechanika. 

Choć Stiles nie był zbytnio obiektywny, dzięki krótkim obserwacjom mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że „Nowy” był spełnieniem najbardziej perwersyjnych, mokrych snów wszystkich klientów – mężczyzn i kobiet, nastolatków i członków Klubu Seniora, singli, żonatych i wdowców. 

Derek Hale był nowym idolem całego miasta.

Przychodzili do niego nawet wtedy, kiedy nie mieli pojazdu do naprawy. Nawet gdy Derek w ogóle nie reagował na ich przymilanie się czy otwarty podryw, nawet gdy był dla nich chłodny i oschły (lecz nigdy nieuprzejmy). Proponowali mu obiad, drinki, a czasem nawet kolację ze śniadaniem.

Stiles nigdy się do tego nie zniżał. 

Co więcej, niemal w ogóle przestał pojawiać się w warsztacie tuż po tym, kiedy za bardzo skupił się na wgapianiu się w imponujące mięśnie Dereka, przez co potknął się i wylądował na kolanach tuż przed nim. Z widokiem na jeszcze bardziej imponującego… 

Tak więc Stiles już do Boyda nie przychodził. 

Nawet kiedy Roscoe po raz trzeci rozkraczył mu się na środku jezdni, a z silnika wyciekła połowa oleju. Nawet gdy zaczął wydawać z siebie niepokojące dźwięki, ani gdy odpadły mu oba boczne lusterka, a tylne zaczęło się niebezpiecznie chybotać. Dopiero gdy spod maski zaczął wydobywać się ciemny dym, Stiles z bólem serca zadzwonił do warsztatu Boyda z prośbą o pomoc. 

Tylko, że Boyda nie było akurat w pracy.

Telefon w recepcji warsztatu odebrała Erica (dzięki Bogu nie był to Derek!), kazała Stilesowi przyjechać natychmiast i obiecała priorytetową naprawę w ciągu dwóch dni. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim Stilesowi udało się włączyć silnik – wymagało to wielu próśb i gróźb, a nawet strategicznego kopnięcia w tylne koło jeepa – i powoli dojechać do położonego na krańcu osiedla warsztatu. 

Zostawił samochód na parkingu i wszedł do recepcji, która – zamiast nieco sarkastycznego uśmiechu Ericki – powitała go martwą ciszą. Spojrzał na zegarek; co prawda godziny otwarcia już minęły, jednak warsztat zawsze był otwarty tak długo, dopóki ostatni pracownik nie skończył swojej pracy. Stiles westchnął i przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi łączące recepcję i ogromną halę, w której mieścił się warsztat razem z ośmioma stanowiskami pracy. Spośród nich zajęte było tylko jedno, na samym końcu hali.

Już z daleka widział mięśnie Dereka, ruszające się pod miękkim materiałem jasnej koszulki.

Stiles wiedział, że mógł zawdzięczać to swojemu pechowi, który nie opuszczał go na krok od samego urodzenia. Oczywiście, że w warsztacie nie było nikogo innego, do kogo mógłby zwrócić się o pomoc z samochodem. Oczywiście, że zdany był na Dereka. Oczywiście, że zanim odda samochód wygłupi się co najmniej dziesięć razy. 

Ale z drugiej strony, Derek był tu sam. Co znaczyło, że żadne faux pas jakie popełni Stiles nie będzie miało publiczności. Co więcej, zdążył zauważyć, że Derek nie rozmawia zbyt często ze współpracownikami. A od klientów wręcz ucieka. Dlatego Stiles był skłonny przypuszczać, że nawet gdyby popełnił gafę wielkości dziecka żyrafy i słonia, Derek nikomu o niej nie powie.

Będzie jedynie śmiał się z tego pod nosem do końca życia.

Szedł powoli w kierunku bruneta, starając się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż na kroplach potu spływających po muskularnych ramionach, czy na białej koszulce, która teraz – po całym dniu pracy – była już mokra, brudna i onieśmielająco seksowna. 

Zawsze myślał, że tak stylizują się jedynie modele przebrani za mechaników do sesji zdjęciowych. Przecież to było tak niepraktyczne! Gdyby śnieżnobiała koszulka się podarła lub za bardzo zabrudziła, Derek musiałby ją zdjąć i pracować w samych spodniach, a to było bardzo groźne, niewygodne i…

I sprawiało, że spodnie Stilesa zrobiły się niebezpiecznie ciasne. 

Może Derek robił to specjalnie? Stiles nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby brunet zgarniał więcej napiwków kiedy pracował w jasnych ubraniach, spod których niemal widać było sutki (Derek właśnie odwrócił się i Stiles widział je teraz jak na dłoni). Nie żeby posądzał go o takie niecne uczynki, ale właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko. 

Ale teraz? Po godzinach i bez klientów? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach zakłada białą koszulkę do pracy w warsztacie? 

Nie zdążył nawet skończyć zdania, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział je na głos. Bardzo głośno i bardzo na głos. 

_Powiedział to na głos. _

Niech to szlag!

Derek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem (Stiles błagał, aby było ono spowodowane nagłym pojawieniem się klienta niż tym, co wspomniany klient nieopatrznie powiedział), a w bladozielonych oczach pojawił się nieodgadniony błysk. 

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – Zapytał sięgając po ścierkę i wycierając nią ubrudzone smarem dłonie. 

Stiles starał się nie patrzeć, jak bardzo ubrudzone były jego umięśnione, opalone przedramiona. Starał się nie wyobrażać sobie, jak te ramiona podnoszą go do góry i kładą na masce najbliższego samochodu, jak Derek bierze go szybko, zachłannie, jak obaj brudzą się smarem i oblewają potem…

\- Samochodu. – Odpowiedział na pytanie, wyrywając się ze sfery fantazji. – To znaczy pomocy. Z samochodem. – Poprawił się szybko, z tyłu głowy wiedząc jednak, że Derek zdążył zobaczyć jego rozmarzony wzrok. 

Błagał, aby Derek nie patrzył też trochę niżej. 

\- Co konkretnie się z nim stało? – Zapytał Derek z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, odsuwając się od samochodu, przy którym właśnie pracował. 

\- Chyba wszystko. – Jęknął Stiles, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinien zaniedbywać ukochanego nawet za cenę unikania faceta, który za bardzo mu się podoba. 

Roscoe na to nie zasługiwał. 

\- A trochę dokładniej?

Stile wyliczył wszystko, co było nie tak z jego autem przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, podczas gdy ramię w ramię szli przez warsztat i recepcję na parking, gdzie kilka minut wcześniej zostawił samochód. 

\- To potrwa kilka dni. – Oznajmił krótko. – Zanim się do niego zabiorę mam jeszcze trochę roboty. – Powiedział Derek, sięgając po kluczyki; Stiles starał się nie myśleć, że ich dłonie przypadkowo się dotknęły, a dłonie bruneta były ciepłe i miękkie. – Chyba, że zależy ci na czasie, to przekażę twój samochód komuś innemu.

\- Nie, nie. W porządku. – Powiedział szybko Stiles, nagle czując przemożną ochotę ponownego spotkania z Derekiem. Był idiotą, że tak bardzo unikał z nim spotkania. Bo tylko idiota przepuściłby szansę, aby kolejny raz podziwiać Dereka podczas pracy. 

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Jasne. Mogę poczekać.

*

Derek w ekspresowym tempie czterdziestu sześciu godzin (nie, żeby Stiles liczył) naprawił wszystko, co zepsuło się w samochodzie – nawet mimo zapewnień Stilesa, że absolutnie mu się nie spieszy. 

Do garażu podwiózł go Scott - jego najlepszy przyjaciel odkąd w pieluchach poznali się w piaskownicy, a teraz także współpracownik w miejscowym komisariacie policji, która to praca była spełnieniem ich dziecięcych marzeń. 

Radiowóz zatrzymał się przy bramie warsztatu, skąd Stiles widział już Dereka opartego o Roscoe, czekając nieco niecierpliwie na jego właściciela. Stiles wysiadł ze służbowego samochodu i sprężystym krokiem ruszył w kierunku parkingu przed warsztatem, poprawiając ukradkiem mundur. 

W oczach Dereka zauważył cień zainteresowania. Najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, że naprawiał samochód funkcjonariusza policji. 

Gdy wręczał mu kluczyki, Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że choć twarz mechanika - perfekcyjnie symetryczna, lekko opalona i surowa lecz z jakimś delikatnym blaskiem - nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, to na jego widok w zielonych oczach Dereka pojawił się figlarny błysk.

Dla tego błysku Stiles był gotów tu wrócić.

*

\- To chyba znowu olej. 

Derek spojrzał na mieniącą się kałużę tworzącą się pod samochodem i otworzył maskę, marszcząc nos na wydobywający się z niej szary dym.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy to tylko olej.

Stiles westchnął głośno i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja się nie znam. Widzę tylko, że coś nie gra, więc przyjechałem od razu. – Spojrzał na Dereka, który wyciągnął dłoń po kluczyki – Cieszę się, że mogę zaufać ci z moim staruszkiem. – Powiedział poklepując maskę Roscoe.

Przez twarz Dereka przeszedł ledwie widoczny cień uśmiechu. 

\- Zaopiekuję się nim tak długo jak będzie trzeba.

*

\- A więc przyjechałeś na coroczny przegląd?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Dzisiaj?

\- Tak jest. 

\- Pół roku przed terminem?

Stiles pokiwał twierdząco głową. Był gotowy na takie pytanie i miał na nie przygotowaną odpowiedź.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo. Roscoe tyle razy ostatnio się psuł, że wolę dmuchać na zimne.

Derek pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, po czym nakreślił kilka słów na formularzu. Miał ładne, schludne pismo, a to co napisał idealnie mieściło się w rubryczce przeznaczonej do notatek. Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, jak to pismo wyglądałoby na zaproszeniach na ich ślub. 

\- Potrzebuję godziny. – Oznajmił, biorąc do ręki ścierkę, którą chwilę wcześniej odłożył na biurko w recepcji. – Możesz iść na kawę, albo pocz…

\- Poczekam, żaden problem. – Wszedł mu w słowo, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i zajmując jeden z foteli stojących od oknem. 

Derek wzruszył ramionami i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wrócił do warsztatu. Stiles przesunął się odrobinę w lewo tak, aby widzieć jego stanowisko pracy przez szybę w drzwiach. 

Westchnął, zastanawiając się kiedy wreszcie zdobędzie się na to, aby poprosić go o numer telefonu. 

*

Zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka dni.

Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał już właściwie wyboru. Nie widział Dereka od _półtora tygodnia_ i miał wrażenie, że oszaleje. 

Wybacz mi, Roscoe. To dla większego dobra.

Zamachnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu na to gęste krzaki w których się ukrywał, po czym celnie rzucił średniej wielkości kamień dwa i pół metra dalej. Silne, niemal gorączkowe bicie serca niemal zupełnie zagłuszyło odgłos tłuczonego szkła, kiedy wybierał w telefonie numer, który znał już właściwie na pamięć. 

\- Erica? Mam kolejny mały problem.

*

Po odbiór Roscoe pojawił się w znakomitym humorze, jak zawsze zresztą kiedy mógł zobaczyć Dereka. Przywitał się z Ericą i usiadł w tym co zwykle fotelu, czekając na swoją kolej. 

Po kilku minutach z zakładu wyszedł Derek – tak zachwycający i tajemniczy jak zwykle – który kiwnął głową do Stilesa na powitanie, po czym odebrał od Ericki rachunek za naprawę jeepa. Dopisał na nim szybko notatkę, po czym w milczeniu podał Stilesowi, który spojrzał na rząd cyfr zapisanych ręcznie na kartce.

\- Mam zapłacić _ile_?! – Krzyknął, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczyma to na kartkę, to na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. – Za jedną rozbitą szybę?!

Derek pokręcił głową, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę i opierając się o kontuar, za którym Erica nawet nie starała się udawać, że nie podsłuchuje. 

\- Szyba jest na mój koszt. – Odparł Derek. – A to mój numer telefonu. W razie gdybyś postanowił przestać sabotować i psuć swojego jeepa tylko po to, aby tu przyjeżdżać. 

_O nie, o nie, o nie…_  
Stiles poczuł jak po jego ciele rozlewa się fala gorąca, a na policzki wypływa rumieniec. Żadne z tych delikatnych, ledwie różowych muśnięć, tylko świecąca z daleka szkarłatna plama wstydu. Bezwiednie podniósł dłonie do góry i ukrył w nich twarz.

Przejrzał go na wylot, ot tak. Bez żadnych trudności. Ze szczęściem Stilesa, Derek prawdopodobnie wiedział o wszystkim od samego początku, jednak nie zakwestionował ani powracających problemów z samochodem, ani podstępnych intencji Stilesa. Bez mrugnięcia okiem naprawiał kolejne części jeepa, śmiejąc się pewnie w duchu, gdy widział Roscoe po raz kolejny wjeżdżającego w bramę warsztatu. 

To musiała być miłość.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Wymamrotał, patrząc w dół na swoje stopy. Czuł, jak gdyby jego wszystkie myśli były wypisane na czole, a właściwie na ciągle zaczerwienionych policzkach. 

\- Dowiedz się chociaż, czy chcesz wybrać się ze mną na kolację. – Dobiegł go przyjemny baryton, w którym pobrzmiewały nuty rozbawienia. – Mam wolny cały weekend, jeśli się zdecydujesz.

Stiles pokiwał głową, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, a kolejna fala gorąca zalała jego policzki. Derek zaśmiał się pod nosem tak cicho, że Stiles nie miał pewności czy się nie przesłyszał, po czym ruszył z powrotem ku warsztatowi. Kiedy mijał Stilesa, ten poczuł na swoim przedramieniu lekkie, motyle muśnięcie ciepłych palców, subtelną obietnicę.   
Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł po stojącego na parkingu jeepa, aby schować się w jego bezpiecznym wnętrzu. Zatonął w miękkim siedzeniu i wziął głęboki oddech, nie mogąc jeszcze do końca przetrawić tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Jednak zanim będzie mógł to wszystko na spokojnie przeanalizować, a potem podziękować niebiosom za randkę z Derekiem, wiedział, że najpierw musi zrobić coś ważniejszego. 

Miał nadzieję, że w ramach przeprosin Roscoe przyjmie mycie, woskowanie i komplet nowych odświeżaczy powietrza, bo bez niego nic ze starań Stilesa by nie wyszło. Doceniając jak nigdy wcześniej poświęcenie swojego czterokołowego dziecka, Stiles przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, wsłuchując się w przyjemny szum budzącego się do życia silnika.

Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon)


End file.
